Story Of The Boy Who Didn't Want To Grow Up
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: Sam Manson is often teased for her overactive horrific imagination, and talks of a boy she constantly sees in her dreams. When she finds the boy she sees in her dreams, she finds adventure in ways she didn't expect. Based on Peter Pan.
1. Time to Grow Up

**_Story Of The Boy Who Didn't Want To Grow Up_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Peter Pan or any of its characters.**

**I could NOT have been the only one thinking of Danny every time Peter Pan spoke with Hook, seriously...'Old man' come on.**

**PS: Tucker is Sam's adopted brother. He lost his real parents when they disappeared so the Mansons adopted him. She has a little 6 year old brother named Timmy (From The Fairly OddParents...Cosmo and Wanda will appear later. I AM AWARE Timmy is 9 but he looks six so let's pretend he's six). And Danny isn't EXACTLY like Peter Pan. Some details have been tweeked a bit.**

**As for the Peter Pan bit, some things might or might not be tweaked in the story. For example, Sam will in a wix between Wendy and Jane. She'll have the storytelling ability, like Wendy, but soon, she tries to act grown up, like Jane.**

* * *

She was a girl like no other. And when I say she is a girl like no other, it's the truth. She prefers black to pink, Humpty Dumpty to Ember and even keeping her incredible wealth a secret, just so she could have real friends, who truly liked her for the way she was. But what was truly amazing about her was what was going on in her head. Filled with mysterious thoughts, things you could only see in dreams, well, nightmares, and she had a knack for storytelling.

But that real-friends thing didn't work out much for her, for you see, she had only one friend in general. Tucker Foley to be exact. Well, he was really Tucker Manson. Years ago, Tucker's parents mysteriously disappeared so the Mansons adopted him. And even he didn't have many friends, anyway. They were all each other had, not that it ever bothered them anyway. So she only had one friend. She knew he was true, and that was enough for her.

Well...She only had one best friend...If you don't count the person in her dreams. She's seen him since she was a little girl. In a way, this boy had grown up with her, visited her in every dream and every nightmare she had ever had. Every adventure she had while she was asleep, it was always with him. And sometimes, occasionally, when he really wanted to...He called out to her during the day.

"Sam...Sam..."

**"SAMANTHA MANSON!"**

Sam Manson jumped up her seat when she heard Mr Lancer yelling out loud, "Ms Manson, may I ask why are you daydreaming during my class?"

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Sam protested, "I was...um..." Sam couldn't find another word to say. What sort of excuse could she find?

Fortunately for her, though, the bell rang.

Sam quickly went out of the classroom, catching her breath. Behind her, her best friend and adopted brother, Tucker, tapped her shoulder.

"Let me guess...Danny was talking to you, again?" Tucker asked. Sam nodded sheepishly, "You do realize this has got to stop, right? Remember, Danny's not even real, he shouldn't have so much power over you."

"So why do I feel like he's so real?" Sam asked.

"Maybe because you've seen him every night since you were born? You know you should really see a psychiatrist about that. Most girls dream of being in world's biggest mall with a million dollar shopping spree, or their nightmares are about the Boogieman. Your dreams _are _nightmares." Tucker said.

"No they're not!" Sam said.

"Sam, every dream you get involves you and this Danny Phantom guy trying to kill some ghost!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Hey! We're not alone! There's also Dani Phantom, with an I! And Jazz! And the rest of the Lost Kids! And you get dreams with Danny Phantom in it, too, Tucker!" Sam said.

"Yeah, but not every single night!"

"Look, Tucker, don't do this, my parents already think I'm on the road to troubled teenhood, can you not be one of them?" Sam pleaded. She even thought that they spent more time trying to change her than spending family time with her, Tucker and her little brother, Timmy, who was weird, too. Not goth weird, just...had a very odd obsession with Sam's stories, and acts a lot like his 6 year old age.

"Aunt Lillian and Grandma's coming tonight." Sam reminded him.

"Ugh, which Grandma?" Tucker asked.

"The only one who actually lets me dress the way I want to." Sam said, slightly rolling her eyes, "Meaning tonight's story night. So NO PDAs!"

"Oh, come on, Sam!" Tucker complained. Sam just smirked as she left for her next class.

* * *

Sam would be lying if she said she hated Story Night completely. Sure, Story Night was filled with praising Tucker and Timmy's 'normality', complaining about Sam's goth persona and the occasional Aunt Lillian piano playing and Tucker screeching to 'Silent Night' and the whole family was a bit preppy this time of month, but Story Night's main but was Sam's storytelling.

It wasn't a quality most goths possesed, but Sam was proud of her imagination. And she was glad that for one night every month, all attention would be on her, and for her creativity. People were actually listening to her stories. Secretly, Sam even planned to be a writer, something Pamela had been against.

Pamela Manson was a curious woman. As a child, she was full of dreams. So much so, that she even resulted to secret rebellion at the time to get what she truly wanted, which was to secretly try and save the forests from being cut down for malls. But after a while, her parents had ruined those dreams. She had felt alone for the longest time, until she met Jeremy. Of course, he was the only one who knew about her wild streak, and he had accepted her for that. He even respected her wishes of changing.

In truth, Pamela was proud of her daughter's individuality. Deep inside of her, she knew she was proud. But she refused to believe it. She refused the believe the crazy, wild child was still inside of her. Her properness had gotten her everything she had.

She was also one of the most sought-after woman in all of Amity Park. The one thing that made her so special? Not her politeness, or her beauty, but her lips. Something about her lips seemed fascinating. If you look closely at her lips, on the right hand corner, you could see a hidden kiss. Something that wasn't so easy for most people to see...

"There was Ember McLain..." Sam started.

"Isn't Ember McClain that lovely rock singer?" Jeremy asked.

"She is not lovely and she is not rock!" Sam said. She got annoyed when people confused rock with pop, "In reality, she's secretly one of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone."

The Ghost Zone was the place in Sam's dreams that had all the ghosts in it. Seems like it what Danny had called it. It seemed to be in some sort of lab, where she often met Danny and there was a green vortex in it.

"Her power involves that guitar of hers. When she turns that small knob on her guitar into the heart drawing and plays a chord, she can make anyone fall in love with anyone. When she turns the knob on the fist drawing, she can send a punch using the cords. And to have more power, she uses people's chants, and that makes her become stronger." Sam finished her story, and they applauded.

"I must say, my dear, you are fairly good with your imagination." Aunt Lillian said, "In fact, I seem to recall seeing that knob and drawings on her guitar in posters."

"Well, to be honest, I was planning on becoming a writer. You know, making a miniseries of my dreams." Sam explained.

"Oh, please, Samantha, writing is a hobby, not a job. Certainly not a well-payed one." Pamela scoffed.

Sam knew her mother was going to say that. But then again, what would her mother know about jobs? They weren't even rich because of her. They weren't even rich because of their working dad. They're only rich from inheritance, and Jeremy's job just gave them a little bonus anyways.

"Oh, pish-posh. Writing is a great job. At least it isn't as old and boring as a certain _someone's _job..." Grandma said, 'slightly' glancing at Jeremy.

"Mother, it is not boring!" Jeremy whined, "I love my job! And frankly, Mother, I don't appriciate you calling my job boring in front of my children."

"Who cares about jobs!" Timmy burst out. Being a 6 year old stuck all day in boring preschool, he wasn't exactly too keen on talking about jobs, "Sammy's too young to talk about jobs anyway! She's not even a woman yet!"

"Isn't she?" Aunt Lillian asked rhetorically.

Everyone's heads popped up to Aunt Lillian's side. Aunt Lillian was 10 years older than her sister Pamela, and was very proper, much like Pamela. But, being older, she could see things no one else could see so easily.

"What do you mean? Sam's only 14. She's not going to be a 'woman' for at least another 4 years." Tucker said.

"Age is but a number." Aunt Lillian insisted, "I have a feeling young Samantha is going to become a woman soon."

"What do you mean, Aunt Lil?" Sam asked. Aunt Lillian wasn't exactly thrilled about Sam calling her Aunt Lil, but she decided to to dwell much on it.

"Have any one of you looked at Sam? I mean, really looked at her recently? Something about her has changed." Aunt Lil said. Everyone started to look at Sam's face. Sam hated it when people looked at her with so much focus. Well, even she wanted to look at herself, just to see what Aunt Lil meant.

"Do you see it yet? Right there, in her lips, at the right hand corner..." Aunt Lil started, pointing to Sam's lips.

"...A hidden kiss." Grandma finished Aunt Lil's sentence.

"A hidden kiss?" Tucker and Timmy asked in unison, looking closer. They saw it, they really did. Sam touched her lips, and she did feel the hidden kiss.

"Just like Mom's..." Timmy said.

"What-What does this 'kiss' mean?" Sam asked. She never did understood the meaning behind this so called 'hidden kiss' of her mom's, its significance. She never did understand what it was.

"Adventure...True love...Both...It really depends on the person, really. It could mean everything, and it could mean nothing. It all depends on you, dear." Aunt Lil said.

"How do I find out?" Sam asked.

"Find who the kiss belongs to." Aunt Lil said simply, "You'll find the answer soon enough. For now, all we know is that you're becoming a woman."

"Sam...a woman?" Timmy and Tucker asked in unison.

Jeremy and Pamela dropped their jaws in shock, "My little Samantha...Already a woman..."

Sam hated it when people called her Samantha, but she was still in shock of her kiss to respond. 'Adventure'? 'True love'? She didn't know any of this was coming so soon, and truth to be told, she was a bit scared of it coming so soon.

"Of course, you do know this would mean changes in her life, as well..." Aunt Lil stated. That's when Sam, Tucker and Timmy were all in shock at the same time. _What _changes exactly?

* * *

"She would have to take some lessons with me, on how to be a proper woman. She would have to abandon those childish dreams of becoming a so called writer, though." Aunt Lil said.

Behind the walls of the living room, in the hallways, Sam, Tucker and Timmy were listening, "What?" Timmy almost yelled, so Tucker put his hand on his mouth.

"Why, Lillian, I thought you thought so highly of Sam's imagination." Pamela said mockingly. Lillian did have the habit of trying to please people, even if it meant lying.

"I was just humoring the girl, Pamela. You know there is a way of changing a girl without embrassing her in front of her peers." Lillian smirked. Pamela rolled her eyes, then almost wanted to gasp on how unlady like that eye rolling of hers was.

"I think it's a fantastic idea, though I'm not sure Sammy would be keen on changing her ways." Jeremy said.

"Which is why you must make her." Aunt Lillian said, "She must change her way of living. For one, she must also have her own room and forget these 'Ghost Zone' dreams of hers. Such gorey and haunting imagination is improper for a young lady."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try and change her!" Pamela said.

"You changed, didn't you, Pamela? Or should I say, 'Pam'?" Aunt Lillian said tauntingly. Though they couldn't see her, the children sensed a smirk appearing on Aunt Lillian's face.

_"Pam? My mom would never call herself Pam..." _Sam thought. She looked over and saw her mother's muscles tense.

"Please...Don't call me that." Pamela whispered.

"What's wrong, Pammy? Can't handle a little blast from the past?" Lillian laughed, "Oh, I was just teasing, Pamela. Quit taking everything so seriously."

"I think we should just get this over with. Samantha will be attending your lessons first thing tomorrow." Pamela said, "She will forget this Danny person, she will get her own room, and she will certainly forget these idiotic dreams of hers-"

"NO!" Sam suddenly yelled, running into the living room. Tucker and Timmy grabbed her shirt, trying to keep her from running but she still escaped their grips, "You can't just decide how I live my life! I'm 14! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You are but a child, Samantha!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You just said I was a woman, make up your minds!" Sam said in fraustration. Timmy bit his sleeves nervously. He tugged on Sam's wrist slightly, "Sammy, we should go..."

"Why won't you let me be?" Sam asked, ignoring Timmy, "Why can't you ever let me decide for myself?"

"Because you don't know what you want!" Jeremy yelled, his whole voice went throughout the whole neighborhood, "You think you're so adult, Samantha, but like it or not, you're still a child and it's time for you to grow up!"

"Jeremy, the neighbours will hear you..." Pamela whispered to him.

"Let the neighbours now! Let the whole world know! I don't care..." Jeremy seethed, "Learn to grow up, Samantha..." he said, pointing a finger at an angered Sam.

Sam's eyes were tearing up, but her anger didn't make her realize it. Pamela, Lillian and Tucker were in shock in Jeremy's sudden outburst and little Timmy was so scared. Without another word, Sam turned her heel and left to her room.

Tucker and Timmy took once glance at their fuming father, and followed Sam. Lillian stared at Jeremy as she left the house, without a word. As soon as everyone else was out, Jeremy let out a huge sigh.

"Should you have been so hard on her?" Pamela asked Jeremy.

"She's got to grow up, Pam...She has to." Jeremy said.

* * *

Sam ran to their room angrily, and went in their room's bathroom, locking the door and letting herself drop. Now realizing her tears, she let them all out. She didn't start sobbing, but just felt the tears gently slide down her cheeks.

The sad part was, they were right.

No matter how much Sam hated it, she couldn't keep believing in stupid stories of Danny Phantom and their adventures in the Ghost Zone. She had to forget it...She had to forget him. She had to, as much as she hated to admit it, grow up.

"No more believing in Danny Phantom...No more." she decided tearfully.


	2. The Journey

**_Story Of The Boy Who Didn't Want To Grow Up_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Peter Pan or any of its characters.**

* * *

She decided she was too old to believe in such things now. She had to let go, no matter how much it hurt her. But she didn't want to admit her parents were right...for once.

So as Timmy and Tucker pleaded her to come out, she came out without any trace of crying or sadness. Instead she just grabbed her iPod, put on her earphones, and read one of her books. Timmy and Tucker looked at her, in shock that she acted so normally after such a fight. Timmy and Tucker went on Sam's bed, and took off her earphones.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"Aren't you going to tell us a story?" Timmy asked, but Sam merely shook her head.

"I shouldn't be telling you these stories...They're all make-believe." Sam said sadly, knowing she still believed in them but had to give it all up. Timmy and Tucker looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? What do you mean they're all make believe? You've always said they were real...They are real, Sam...And is this what I said about before?" Tucker asked, "Because if it is, I was lying...I mean, you've always had a big imagination, I never meant to shut that out-"

"It's not you, Tuck." Sam answered, "It's me...It's always been me. I'm the problem, not you, not Mom, not Dad, not anyone. I guess...Guess it's just time for me to grow up." she said tearfully.

At that exact moment, the children heard something thump from outside. They all rushed to look out the window, but when they did, they saw nothing but the white snow on the ground, no people, no wild animals or anything...It was practically deserted, so what on earth could have made that sound?

"Maybe it's Danny Phantom!" Timmy squeeled. Sam rolled her eyes, "Right, it's Danny Phantom." she said sarcastically.

"Maybe, you never know." Tucker said.

"Oh, please, Tucker...Don't fill his head up with nonesense." she said, closing the window, "There's no such thing as Danny Phantom."

"You used to think so." Timmy added. Sam just shook it off. Of course, Timmy was young, and a boy, for one. How could he understand the pressures of turning into a woman? Sam just kept on reading her book, not saying a word.

Timmy and Tucker looked at each other frightfully, and sighed. They knew this was the beginning of a new Sam, one they wouldn't like. Too tired to even change, they just took off their shoes and layed on their beds, full of wonder of what would happen.

_Sam once again stood in the Ghost Zone. She had to talk to Danny and now would have been the best time to talk about it. As she waited, she looked at the portal around her, and knew she was going to miss it. After 14 years of being in this precise exact place every night, she was sure going to miss being here. Finally, Danny showed up from behind her, with a sullen look on his face._

_"Hey..." Sam said._

_"Hey..." he said glumily._

_"Why so sad?" Sam asked. It wasn't enough she had to abandon him, did he have to be sad already?_

_"I know something bad's gonna happen...So what's the bad news?" Danny asked, though inside, he already knew what would happen._

_"Danny, there's a time in everyone's when we...Well, when we have to grow up. And my parents think that I have to grow up now, and soon." Sam said, "So, they think it's best if I forget all my imagination...Including..well, you."_

_Danny looked at her with a confused look, "But I'm not your imagination. I'm real!"_

_"Of course you are, Danny, that's what I want you to say, that's why you're saying it." Sam said, "You're not real. If you are, why do you think I only see you in dreams?"_

_"I don't know, Sam! To be honest, I don't even know how you end up in the Ghost Zone in your dream! One thing's for sure, I'm real!" Danny protested. Sam didn't answer. She knew it was going to be difficult. But in any minute, she's going to force herself to wake up and she doesn't ever have to talk to him...Somehow, the thought of that upset her._

_"What can I do to make you stay?" Danny whispered._

_"Prove you're real. Visit me when I'm not dreaming." Sam said, "Then I'll know.." she decided. When she turned around, Danny disappeared._

_"Danny?" she asked, "Danny!"_

_She knew she was supposed to say goodbye, but she just wasn't ready yet._

_Meanwhile, in another dream, Tucker's dream, he was sitting outside of the Ghost Zone, in the lab that had its portal. He was anxiously waiting for Danny. He had to warn him about Sam, but when Danny came out of the Ghost Zone, it seemed like he was too late._

_"Dude, I have to tell you something about-"_

_"Sam?" Danny asked, "I know. And don't worry, I've got it all covered."_

_"What are you gonna do?" Tucker asked._

_"I'm gonna visit you guys." Danny said simply._

_"...You mean, out of our dreams?" Tucker asked._

_Danny just nodded, and Tucker's eyes widened, "Are you crazy? How are you gonna do that? You're a dream!"_

_"Don't tell me you don't believe in me too!" Danny said fraustratingly._

_"I do! But how do you want to get out of the dream world and into ours?" Tucker asked._

_"I'm not in the dream world! You're not even in a dream world! You're just in a different world..I'm gonna do something to prove I'm real. It'll be risky, though. Jazz would kill me if she knew what I was doing. Don't worry, I'll be with you guys in a couple of minutes." Danny smirked, before turning intangible and out of the Fenton basement, which was odd, because Tucker thought there was nothing beyond these walls._

You probably couldn't see the emotional heartache going on in a certain teenage goth girl during the night. In fact, you couldn't see that not one of the Manson kids' dreams weren't as pleasant as they were a few days ago. Little Timmy, for example, had his usual dreams with this odd fairies named Wanda and Cosmo that was always with him during his own dreams, discussing about his sister's sudden outburst. Tucker had a pondering look, what did Danny meant when he said he was going to be with them in a couple of minutes? As for Sam, she felt alone in her dreams, and her eyes were red and puffy, indicating her crying a few minutes ago.

Meanwhile, a young boy with ghostly hair, green eyes and dressed in a white and black was travelling at the speed of light towards the Manson's kids' bedroom, who had its windows wide open. He went in, and went to his human form.

He saw that the Mansons were wealthy, as Sam had mentioned. The cieling was painted to look like a daytime sky, with the clouds on it. It looked so real, too. The walls looked Victorian. Little Timmy's bed was in a form of a racecar and Sam's bed was red and the kind you would see in horror movies. The only bed that was anywhere near normal was Tucker's.

He couldn't believe how amazing it was to see her like that. For once, both of them would know they were both real. Danny slowly approached her, and tapped her shoulder, in which she replied by an annoyed grunt. Danny shook her, and Sam responded angrily.

"What?" she burst out. When she saw Danny, she gasped.

"You're...You're..."

"Hi, Sam." Danny said casually. Sam screamed, but Danny quickly put his hands on her mouth.

"Be quiet! No one but you can know I'm here!" Danny warned, "Look, I'm gonna let you go, but don't scream."

Sam nodded weakly. Danny slowly took his hand away from her lips, and with a swift move, Sam quickly grabbed her fencing sword (she's been taking lessons) and quickly pointed it at Danny, "Get away from me! I'm good with swords!"

"Sam," Danny said playfully, amused at her fright, and pushing the sword from his face, "I stopped doubting your fencing skills ever since you practically destroyed Vlad's crew with it."

Sam gasped, "How'd...How'd you know that?"

"It's me...Danny." he said. Did she already forget him?

"I know." she said. Danny was confused. If she knew, why was she scared? "But you can't be real!"

"I am real, Sam." Danny said, taking her hands to take the sword away, then became his ghostly form, "I am real."

Sam couldn't believe it. The boy she always thought was someone in her dreams, the one she had sworn to forgot was actually real...Was there in front of her eyes.

"This...This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked.

"It's not. It's real." Danny assured her. Sam looked at their hands, still touching. She touched his hand, to her surprise, she felt his touch..."You're real..." she whispered.

Realizing they were still holding each other, they both blushed and let go, "Um...Wow, I can't believe you're real."

"I've got another proof if you want." Danny said. He took out his hand, and ice began to form, and mold into a small, perfectly shaped diamond, "That's for you."

"Wow..." Sam said breathlessly. She didn't need more proof, but as she touched the edges of the diamond, she knew it wasn't a dream, "I love it, thank you...But I'm afraid I might lose it somehow."

"No problem. You got any string?" Danny asked. Sam nodded and went to the vanity, searching for string. Meanwhile, Danny let out the smallest beam of laser he could make and made a small hole on top of the diamond. Sam showed up with black string, and he took the string and placed it through the diamond, making a necklace. Danny floated behind Sam and tied the diamond necklace to her neck. Sam blushed at the feeling of his cold hands on her neck. When Danny finished, Sam turned around and admired the necklace.

"Thank you..." she said again, amazed by the crystal's beauty.

"You said that already." Danny chuckled.

Sam smiled, which was very unusual for her, but for some reason, knowing Danny Phanton/Fenton was real, smiling was all she seemed to do. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I can't believe you're actually here...What are you doing here?"

"Proving you I'm real, remember?" Danny asked, "And I know you're under stress about growing older and all but-"

"Will you shut up, Sam!" Tucker said, wiping his eyes in annoyance, "Even technogeeks have to sleep!"

"Don't yell, Tucker!" Timmy said, waking up, too. Both brothers glanced at Sam, and were surprised to see the ghost sitting there on her bed. "He-He-He-He's-Is-Is-He is..." Timmy stuttered, pointing at Danny.

"You're-You're-You're-You're..." Tucker stuttered as well.

"Is it genetic for Mansons to stutter?" Danny joked. Sam made a small smile to that joke.

"...Sam, I think I ate a bad burger." Tucker said.

Sam and Danny burst out laughing. It was pretty funny the way Tucker thought it was all a dream. Sam suddenly realized just how silly she must have appeared in front of Danny when she was in shock from seeing him.

"Danny Phantom, wow!" Timmy exclaimed, suddenly he was jumping up and down his bed with excitment, "You are real!"

"Sam, are we dreaming?" Tucker asked. Danny responded by taking Sam's pillow and throwing it at him, "Did you feel that?"

"Ow! Yes!" Tucker said.

"Then it's real."

"WAIT! How do we prove to me this isn't a dream? And I don't want to be hurt like Tucker!" Timmy said. Danny and Tucker glanced at each other and smirked. Though Sam, on the other hand, who was protective of her siblings, wasn't smirking with them.

"Danny...What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously. Without answering, Danny flew to Timmy's side, grabbed Timmy and threw him on his back.

"Hang on." Danny suggested. Before Timmy could ask why, Danny flew out the window at the speed of light. Timmy rubbed his eyes and looked all around him. He had felt the cool air swishing through him, he had seen the twinkling stars above him, and most importantly, he had known this was not a dream. Arriving exactly in front of the moonlight, Danny stopped and watched over Timmy, "You OK?"

"That was awesome, let's do it again!" Timmy said excitedly.

"Sorry, little guy, we can't. Tell you what, though, you can do it yourself." Danny suggested.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"You'll see." Danny smirked as he flew back into the window. He went in, then through Timmy's bed, whereas Timmy fell on its mattress, "That was so cool!"

"Danny, a little heads up on the 'taking my little brother out for a joy ride in the sky' next time, okay?" Sam said.

"Sorry. But look, I came here for a reason." Danny said, "I'm here to offer you three the chance of a lifetime. I know you guys haven't had the easiest life so far. It sucks, you don't even know why you bother trying when you all know where you're heading later in life. Someone you probably don't want to be. But I got a proposition for you. What if...What if you could go to a place where there were no grades..." he said, lookning at Tucker, "or worries about stupid crushes, like, I don't know, Trixie?" he smirked in Timmy's direction.

Sam and Tucker turned to Timmy's side, "Trixie's two years older than you." Sam remarked.

"So? She's hot." Timmy said without blushing, but with a little grin. _'Oh boy...'_ Sam thought, _'I've been letting Tucker spend way too much time with Timmy'._

"Okay, disturbing crushes aside..." Danny said, all attention turning to him again, "I'm espescially talking about a place where you don't have to worry about growing up." he said to everyone, but staring into Sam's eyes, who were obviously filled with intrest, "A world with only fun and games, and the occasional bad stuff, but nothing compared to here. A world with adventure. You could come with me."

Suddenly, their heads popped up with intrest. Live in a world filled with adventure, no grown up stuff to worry about seemed all too perfect. "Where is this world of yours?" Tucker asked.

"It's in the Ghost Zone. We could go there...Fly there."

"Uh, exactly how do we 'fly' there?" Tucker asked, using air quotes around 'fly'. There was no such thing as flying.

"By using these." Danny said, showing them three tubes, all filled with green liquid in them, "These babies are enough to make you fly for a long time. They're the same thing that makes ghosts fly. Had some trouble getting these. They're really rare. All you have to do is drink them, and think happy thoughts."

"'Happy thoughts'?" Sam repeated questioningly.

"Or...goth thoughts, whatever it is you like, then it'll make you fly!" Danny said. Sam and Tucker didn't believe it, but 6 year old Timmy obviously did. "Me first!" he said, grabbing the tube and drinking a bit, and running out of the window, "No school, no homework, Trixie..."

"I can't believe he likes someone 2 years older than him." Sam muttered.

"...Cotton candy, milkshakes, never reading a book ever again!" Timmy said, then jumping out of the window.

"Timmy!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison.

"Don't worry, he's all right." Danny said confidentally. But when Timmy didn't immediatly show up, he got worried, "Uh...Timmy?"

Just as fast as he jumped out of the window, Timmy flew back into the room, his whole body glowing and flying around the room, "Sam, Tucker, look! I can fly!" Timmy exclaimed. Tucker's eyes widened, then grabbed Danny's tube, and like Timmy, he stood in front of the window.

"Wait a sec.." he said, running to his bed and grabbing his precious PDA, "I'll never leave you alone, baby!" he said, making kissing noises at the PDA.

"Oh, that's just wrong..." Sam and Danny said in unison. Tucker tucked his PDA in his pocket, drank the liquid, and said, "Computers, PDAs, technology, Ember, hot chicks, meat!" he yelled, jumping out of the window. Faster than Timmy, Tucker flew around the nighttime sky, "WOO HOO!" he yelled.

At that precise moment, Pamela and Jeremy Manson woke up, "Honey...Did you hear something?"

"I'll race you, Timmy!" Tucker said.

"You're on!" Timmy grinned, flying to Tucker. The sky was cloudless, and just had the stars and full moon to cover it. A perfect night for flying or just racing with your ecto-filled brother.

They left Danny and Sam, who stood in front of the big window, Sam looking at the ground hesitantly.

"It's your turn, Sam." Danny said, handing her the tube. Sam rolled the tube in her hands, seeing its green liquide which almost glowed turn and bubble sideways as she rocked it. She didn't know what to do at the moment. She hated home, but did she hate it enough to leave it forever?

"Sam, I know it's a hard desicion to make." Danny said, flying behind her and resitng his hands on her shoulders, and whispering in her ear, "But get this...No rules, no problems, no growing up...We'll go to a place where we'll never, ever have to worry about grown up things ever again...Never."

"Never?" Sam repeated.

"Never." Danny confirmed, turning back in front of her, letting his hand out for hers to reach.

Sam's eyes have not left the bottle the whole time. She had thought about what she would be giving up, which, to her surprise, wasn't much. Her parents didn't seem to care for her at all, she didn't have any friends who would care if she disappeared...After all, the only persons she knew she would miss, and vice versa, were coming with her to this world. Would it be so bad?

"Do you have to say the things you love out loud?" Sam whispered.

"No, just think it." he answered.

"You know what?" Sam said, taking off the cork in the tube, and taking Danny's hand, "Never is an awfully long time." she grinned, drinking a bit of the potion. Suddenly, she felt herself go lighter, and then she started to think about all the things she liked.

_"Humpty Dumpty, individuality, no harm to animals, my brothers..." _she said, smiling at her brothers' direction,_ "And finally...Just being with Danny."_ At that moment, Sam felt herself fly. She laughed in disbelief as she saw herself float. Danny grabbed her other hand and they started to float together. Sam slowly released Danny's hands, and looked down, and saw the rooftops, the tiny streets and lights that all seemed so far away.

"So, are you a good flyer as you are a fighter?" Danny smirked.

"Heck, yeah!" Sam exclaimed as she flew past Danny.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Danny chuckled. He had to admit, for a beginner, she was awfully fast. Sam smirked as she past her brothers, "Hey, boys." she smirked as she flew faster.

"Hey!" they both said. Danny flew past the boys and caught up with Sam.

"Wait up, Sam!" Danny yelled as he finally flew at the same speed as Sam.

"Let's see if you can catch up, Ghost Boy." Sam smirked, then both glowing teens were flying in a spiral, meaning going in circles around each other as they flew. Sam just realized somehting. Flying may just be the greatest feeling ever, and she might be the only human teenaged girl to experience it. Or...Was flying just great knowing she was flying away with her friends into a world with no worries?

Meanwhile, Pamela couldn't shake the curiousty in her when she heard that noise. With a tired walk and stardust in her eyes, she walked to the children's bedroom, only to realize everything was open: their lights, the blankets from their beds, and most importantly...the window.

"Jeremy? Jeremy!" Pamela yelled, running back to the master bedroom and shaking her husband, "What is it?"

"The children...They're gone!" Pamela panicked. Jeremy stared at her with wide eyes and ran to his kids' room, to find no one was there, "Samantha? Tucker? Timmy? KIDS?" he yelled.

"What's all this noise?" Aunt Millicent asked, entering the room, "Where are the children?"

"What happened, dearie?" Grandma Manson asked, but dropped her jaw as she saw no one was in the Manson childrens' room.

But while the Manson family thought that the children had been kidnapped, or that Sam had run away after dealing with too much stress and horror in the family, they all would have never known that though they had assumed that wherever Sam, Tucker and Timmy were, they were sad, in fact, it was completely the opposite.

"Guys, head for the second star to the right!" Danny yelled happily. If anyone were to look out the window that night, they would have seen 4 glowing figures fading away into the second star to the right, without a trace.


End file.
